eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom's Apartment Complex
Not to be confused with Tom's Apartment. Tom's Apartment Complex is the home of Edd, Matt, Tom and Ringo following the events of ''The End'' (Part 2). Description Not much is known about the apartment complex save for the fact it has multiple apartments and a main hallway. So far, only interior shots have been seen of the complex. So it's unknown how many floors it has or how large the building is. It appears Tom, Matt and Edd all live in apartments directly next to each other on the same floor. Tom purchased the complex from a real estate agent named J. Rombie using his savings from a piggy bank, after Tord moved back into Edd's House and took Tom's room. Not long afterwards, Tord betrayed the gang and destroyed Edd's house with his giant robot. This forced Matt and Edd to move in with Tom. Despite the fact Tord hit the house with a missile, completely destroying it, many of the gang's possessions, along with Ringo, survived intact and were also moved to the complex. Rooms Tom's Apartment The walls of Tom's apartment are orange in color with blue carpeting and typical furniture such as a couch, a TV, a coffee table, a coat rack and a bookshelf in the living space. There's also a kitchen which has a stove orange walls and a checkerboard pattern similar to the kitchen in Edd's House. There's a door in the kitchen which probably leads to Tom's bedroom. Matt's Apartment Matt's apartment looks very similar to the inside of a renaissance art gallery with red carpeting and violet red walls. Pictures of Matt hang all over the walls of the apartment, including pictures of Matilda and Prince Matthew. In the middle of the living space is a giant fountain and statue of Matt called "Mighty Matt" which portrays Matt looking similar to the Greek god Poseidon. Next to the statue is a religious shrine dedicated to Matt himself. Edd's Apartment Edd's apartment has green walls and blue carpeting with various shelves containing knick knacks from Edd's old house. The red couch, TV and TV stand from Edd's old living room are also in the apartment. The apartment number is 118. The main door to the apartment has a knocker, Edd's name on it, a mail slot and a kitty door for Ringo. Ringo's food bowl sits just outside the door. As of The End, Edd still has several boxes lying around the living space waiting to be unpacked. Hallway The hallway has orange walls and contains the front doors which lead to each apartment. Ringo's food bowl sits next to Edd's front door in the hallway. Trivia * The location of the apartment was revealed in The End (Part 2). In the scene where Tom has just purchased the complex, his keys have the text "SW19" on them, which is the postal code for the Wimbledon neighborhood of London. * This is the second time Tom is portrayed living in an apartment complex, the first time was during the events of the Zombeh Attack trilogy. Category:Locations